familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lebanon County, Pennsylvania
Lebanon County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. As of 2010, the population is 133,568, with a 2004 estimate of 124,489. Its county seat is Lebanon. Lebanon County is part of the Lebanon Metropolitan Statistical Area and the Harrisburg–Carlisle–Lebanon Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.20%) is water. Adjacent counties *Schuylkill County (northeast) *Berks County (east) *Lancaster County (south) *Dauphin County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 120,327 people and 32,771 families residing in the county. The population density was 332 people per square mile (128/km²). There were 49,320 housing units at an average density of 136 per square mile (53/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.46% White, 1.29% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.89% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 2.26% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. 4.96% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 45.6% were of German, 11.8% American and 6.1% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 92.5% spoke English, 4.2% Spanish and 1.1% Pennsylvania Dutch as their first language. There were 46,551 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.40% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 95.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.70 males. Politics and Government United States House of Representatives The county falls within Pennsylvania's 17th congressional district, which is currently represented in the U.S. House of Representatives by Democrat Tim Holden. Pennsylvania State Senate All of the county falls within the 48th Pennsylvania Senatorial District. The seat is currently held by State Sen. Mike Folmer, a Republican. Pennsylvania House of Representatives The county is divided into the 101st and 102nd Pennsylvania House Districts. 101st District :The 101st District, served by Republican Mauree Gingrich, whose term expires in 2013, includes: 102nd District :The 102nd District, served by Republican RoseMarie Swanger, whose term expires in 2013, includes: County Government The county is governed by three commissioners, who are elected every four years from a slate of four candidates (two Democrats and two Republicans). The current commissioners, elected in November 2007, are Chairman William G. "Bill" Carpenter ®, Vice Chairman Larry E. Stohler ®, and Secretary Jo Ellen Litz (D). Other elected officials include County Controller Robert M. Mettley ®, Sheriff Mike DeLeo ® Coroner Jeffrey A. Yocum ®, Prothonotary and Clerk of Court Lisa M. Arnold ®, Recorder of Deeds Donna J. Lutz ®, County Treasurer Sallie A. Neuin ®, and Jury Commissioners Robert Rothermel (D) and Larry Hess ®, though Barbara Smith ® was selected in the 2009 Republican Primary to replace Hess whose term expires at the end of the year. Voter Registration As of November 2008, there are 82,394 registered voters in Lebanon County. * Republican: 44,228 (53.68%) * Democratic: 27,646 (33.55%) * Other Parties: 10,520 (12.77%) Electoral History The county has a history of voting for Republicans in national and state elections. In the 2006 election for U.S. Senate, the county cast 21,756 votes (55.1%) for Republican Rick Santorum and 17,737 (44.9%) for Democrat Bob Casey, Jr., who won the race. In that year's gubernatorial election, the county cast 22,775 votes (57.5%) for Republican Lynn Swann and 16,813 (42.5%) for Democrat Ed Rendell, who won the race.http://www.electionreturns.state.pa.us/ElectionsInformation.aspx?FunctionID=12&ElectionID=24 In the 2004 presidential election, the county cast 37,089 votes (66.6%) for Republican George W. Bush and 18,109 (32.5%) for Democrat John Kerry. In that same year's election for U.S. Senate, the county cast 35,336 votes (66.8%) for Republican Arlen Specter, 13,182 for Democrat Joe Hoeffel, 3,320 (6.3%) for Constitution Party candidate Jim Clymer, and 1,083 (2.0%) for Libertarian Betsy Summers.http://www.electionreturns.state.pa.us/ElectionsInformation.aspx?FunctionID=12&ElectionID=11 In the 2008 presidential election the county cast 34,314 votes (58.59%) for Republican John McCain and 23,310 votes (39.8%) for Barack Obama.http://uselectionatlas.org/RESULTS/statesub.php?year=2008&fips=42075&f=1&off=0&elect=0 In the 2002 gubernatorial election, the county cast 22,659 votes (62.7%) for Republican Mike Fisher and 12,712 (35.2%) for Democrat Ed Rendell, who won the race. In the 2002 race for the U.S. House of Representatives, Republican George Gekas received 21,733 votes (60.9%) from the county while Democrat Tim Holden received 13,945 (39.1%); Holden won.http://www.electionreturns.state.pa.us/ElectionsInformation.aspx?FunctionID=12&ElectionID=7 Municipalities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in at most two cases, towns. The following cities, boroughs and townships are located in Lebanon County: Cities *Lebanon is the only incorporated city in Lebanon County. Boroughs Townships Census-designated places Census-designated places are geographical areas designated by the U.S. Census Bureau for the purposes of compiling demographic data. They are not actual jurisdictions under Pennsylvania law. Other unincorporated communities, such as villages, may be listed here as well. Education Colleges and universities *Harrisburg Area Community College (Lebanon Campus) *Lebanon Valley College *Evangelical School of Theology Public School Districts *Annville-Cleona School District *Cornwall-Lebanon School District *Eastern Lebanon County School District *Lebanon School District *Northern Lebanon School District *Palmyra Area School District See also * List of municipal authorities in Lebanon County, Pennsylvania * National Register of Historic Places listings in Lebanon County, Pennsylvania References External links * County of Lebanon (official website) * Lebanon County Historical Society * Lebanon County Tourism Promotion Agency * Lebanon Valley Exposition Center and Fairgrounds * Lebanon County Pa - Pages * http://www.evangelical.edu Category:Lebanon County, Pennsylvania Category:Counties of Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1813